Lesson 7
Yorozuya are forced to attend Ostu's first concert by her jail breaker father who once made a promise. Summary Gin, frustrated for being interrogated for 3 days, kicks the police sight and decides to urinate a “thank you” message on the floor. Using Gin as a model, Kagura decides to puke in the same place. Shinpachi, surprised by their actions, tries to stop them but as he determinates that it is useless goes away ordering them to go straight home. While Gin is distracted by Kagura’s place of puking, an unknown man jumps from the wall to the wet place and slips (hitting his own head). The police, emerging, orders Gin to stop the man, as he is a fugitive, but before Gin can do something, the man uses Kagura as a hostage. The man asks Gin if he has a driving license to which he says yes. Gin, as he is driving the fugitive, tries to ask what he wants to accomplish with an impossible jailbreak. The man answers that he just wants “freedom” for this particular day. They arrive at an idol’s concert. Gin disappointed by the reason of the man’s jailbreak kicks him in the head and states his thoughts about his stupid decision. The man calmly replies that he is the one who knows what is important to this life and starts cheering for the idol, Terakado Tsuu. Gin tells Kagura they are leaving but she tries to convince him to stay which he responds by yelling with her for getting influenced easily. He also comments that the concert almost looks like a cult but notices Shinpachi between the crowd. Shinpachi orders people with the same uniform to raise their voices to which they comply calling him captain. Gin asks Shinpachi when did he become a “captain” and he replied that since he has born. Shinpachi gets shocked by the presence of Gin. Gin comments that his sister would be disappointed if she knew but Shinpachi only states that he’s not a little child. A woman calls to Gin, interrupting the chat, saying that he’s disturbing the concert. Shinpachi assures the manager that he will take care of Gin. The manager relieves a bit but as she observes the crown she identifies the fugitive calling him “darling”. The man comments how both his wife and daughter have gone up in the world but she retorts saying she is shocked for his actions when he still has time in jail and knows neither of them wants to see him. She orders him to go away because she doesn’t want her daughter to see her “murderer” father and leaves. Gin offers gum to the man after the mother goes away. The man makes fun of Gin’s child like attitudes but he only retorts stating that he is the child one for doing a jailbreak to see her daughter’s performance. The man reveals that he only came to fulfill a promise. In a flashback, the man is making fun of her daughter’s tone deaf but she retorts that she’ll become an idol and show him how he has wrong. The man then promises that on her first concert he’ll bring a bouquet with a million roses. The man makes fun of himself as even though her daughter won’t remember such promise he still wanted to fulfill it. The man states he will go back but Gin asks for the roses which is welcomed with annoyance. Kagura arrives yelling and explains that between the fans there was a type of Amanto who, when excited, eat the person they’re interested in. Trying to run away, Tsuu hurts her hip and is vulnerable to the attack of the Amanto. The Amanto tries to catch her but is stopped by her father wearing a plastic bag on his head. He orders her to run but is attacked by the Amanto making him unable to move. Shinpachi and his companions charge towards the Amanto and Tsuu goes to see the person who saved her. They wait for him to wake up and she asks him who he is. He states that he’s just another fan and Gin throws him a small bouquet of flowers after defeating the Amanto. The man gives the flowers to Tsuu and leaves. Tsuu then asks him for the next time to bring what he promised. Gin mocks the man asking him if he had a good goodbye but he states it wasn’t a goodbye and that next time he would do it properly. Quotes *Tsuu's Father: "I can ruin my life just for one moment, because it's my own life." *Tsuu's Father: "In life, you have to know the important matters moments you can't overlook." Characters #Sakata Gintoki #Shimura Shinpachi #Kagura #Tsuu's Father お通の父親 #Terakado Tsuu #Terakado Ichi 寺門 市 Category:Chapters